CyberSoul
by felixdark
Summary: After a fusion between two worlds The Doctor and Amy must join forces with the students of the DWMA to stop the invasion of the Cybermen.
1. Liz

"Man where is that demon soul?' asked Soul Eater Evans.

"Don't worry Soul , we'll find the soul and when we do I Black Star will take him down." shouted Black Star with his finger pointing to himself.

"Liz, Patty shouldn't we found the soul by now since this is your neighborhood?" asked Death the Kid.

"Well, I would never have to remember New York if Maka just find the soul with her ability." said Liz.

"I told you, guys that I can't detect the soul in this highly populated city." said Maka.

Soul replied,"This is the opposite of cool. We've been out this for..."

Rocking, Soul is interrupted by an earthquake in the middle of the city. Any one of them can stand up straight while three green pillars of light shot out of the ground into the sky, nearby them. After a minute, the earthquake stopped at the same time as the pillars of light vanished. Everyone but Patty who is laughing on the ground looked in the direction where the pillars of light. Tsubaki started to talk after a period of silence,"What was that?"

"I don't know, however I can sense many souls...but their not human or...witches'" said Maka.

'Then what are they?" asked Soul.

"I don't care what they are!" shouted Black Star, "I Black Star will take care of anyone who gets in my way. Come on Tsubaki."

Tsubaki, while chasing Black Star who is running towards the direction in where the souls are replied,"Wait Black Star."

Everyone else looked at them from a distance with a blank face. Liz ask in a confuse manner, "Should we go after them?"

"It can't be helped." Kid said, without moving a muscle.

At the abandon toy factory, Black Star looked around the building in his one spot. "Hey come out who ever you are, I Black Star will destroy you because I'm the greatest assassin ever known!" shouted Black Star with his finger held in the air in the single lit light in the factory.

"Would you be silent, we don't know what is in here." said Kid.

Footsteps is heard in the shadows in front of them. The footsteps of heavy metal is coming closer to them. Vaguely the ones who making the march of footsteps is visible. Stopped, three human like man reveal themselves in the lights wearing heavy suit of clean metal armor cover their entire body. One of them metal men spoke in an expressionless noise, "Identify yourself."

Soul being confused asked Maka, "Hey Maka, who are these guys?"

Maka, looking at the metal men soul says, "I don't no. All their souls is the same, empty."

"The same soul? That can't be right." said Kid with a shocked face.

The same metal man spoke, "Identity confirmed. All of you or part of the organization DWNA."

"How did they know that?" asked Tsubaki.

"You are identify to be deleted."

Then all the metal men spoke at once with their fist pointed towards them, "Delete!"

In the future, inside the blue police box know as the TARDIS, the Doctor is trying to get the TARDIS stabilized after escaping from man-eating parasites. Looking at Amy Pond, the Doctor's assistant asked, "So Mrs. Pond, where to next?"

Breathing heavily, Amy looked at the Doctor said, "Are you kidding? We got away barley alive and you still want to go somewhere else for us to get into trouble?"

"Oh, come-on Amy, wants the fun in stopping after one little distraction?"

"You call that a distraction?"

"Do you want to go somewhere...or sometime?"

After a quick thought, Amy replied, "Well I always wanted to go to..."

Amy stopped talking when the TARDIS is rolling around like clothes in a dryer. Both Amy and the Doctor hanged onto the railing, trying not to get beat up inside the TARDIS. At the same time when the TARDIS is going out of control, music is playing very softly inside the TARDIS. After a minute, the TARDIS stopped shaking has well as the music. Amy, trying to stand straight looked at the Doctor and asked madly, "What was that?"

"I don't know?" replied the Doctor.

"What was that song?"

"I don't know?" shouted the Doctor who is looking at the monitor. "It seems that TARDIS was pulled into some type of rift between worlds. It the looks of things where near Earth."

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Amy with a worried mind.

The Doctor, without saying a word began pulling levers and pushing switches to make the TARDIS land on Earth. With four sirens ranged, the TARDIS landed on Earth with a big thump. Running too outside, the Doctor and Amy stood near the TARDIS in an ally of New York City. Amy in amazement said, "This is New York!"

With an expressionless face, the Doctor said, "Not quite, look at the moon."

Amy turned her head and looked at the cresset moon with its huge smile. "Is that a face, on the moon?"

"It is."

"Why is there a face on the moon?"

"Because Amy...we're in a parallel world."

Bang, an explosion is heard nearby the Doctor and Amy. The Doctor ran towards the explosion while Amy looking behind him. "Come on Amy!" shouted the Doctor.

In the factory, the metal man keep on saying "delete" and firing lasers from their wrist. Black Star, dodging and charging, using Tsubaki being a knife swigged Tsubake at the metal men; however it only made a scratch on their armor. Maka with Soul as a scythe grabbed one of the metal men with Soul and swigged him at the other metal man Black Star is fighting. The two metal man electrocuted each other forcing them to become orb like souls. The last of the metal men is firing at Kid who is unwilling to fire back with Liz and Patty who are guns. "Kid, why are you not fighting back?" demanded Liz.

"Look at symmetrical they all are, its work of art." said Kid.

Liz looking at the emblem of the metal man's chest said, "Look Kid. Their symbol on their chest is an 'E'. Theirs no way they can symmetrical with that symbol."

Kid looked at the chest. Frustrated, Kid with his guns pointing at the man shouted, "Your right Liz. How dare they not be perfectly symmetrical with that armor of theirs!"

Black Star, jumping into the air charging at the metal man facing Kid, screaming, "Yahoo, theirs no way you can't stop the greatest star their ever..."

Bang, Kid's fire pierced through the chest of the metal man turning him also into a orb like soul before Black Star could touch him. Landing on his feet immediately turn towards Kid and shouted, "Hey, don't take the spotlight away from me."

"Sorry about that, I couldn't help it."

"Hey come on, lets collect these souls and get out of here." said Soul.

"Might as well." said Kid.

Maka looking at the souls of the metal man realized something that made her shaken. Soul realized Maka is shaking ask, "Hey Maka, whats wrong?"

"These souls, their human."

"Wha...no way." said Black Star.

Suddenly, the lights of the factory came on with more metal men is revealed on the second floor line up with their fist pointing towards them.

"More of them?" shouted Maka.

Outside the front door, Amy and the Doctor peeked inside the factory when the lights came on. Amy saw the Doctor's face of disgust looking at the metal men. Worried, Amy asked, "Doctor, who are they."

Quickly turning his head towards Amy said, "Cybermen."

* * *

Authors Notes:

I only know the new Doctor Who franchise.

I am only familiar with the Funimation Dubbed version of Soul Eater however I do know things that happen later in the Manga.

The story takes place before when Amy met the Cybermen and somewhere after the assault at Yaga's Castle.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any character names, traits, or settings in this story. This is a nonprofit based story and nothing more.


	2. Patty

"Delete!" cried all the Cybermen.

"Stop or this building will be blown up." shouted the Doctor holding the sonic screwdriver in the air, "If you kill anyone here, I'll push this button and this place will be destroyed along with you."

All the Meisters looked at the Doctor confused in who he is. Soul, still in the synch mode said, "Ay, who are you?"

Amy confused said, "Did that weapon just talk?"

"How would a puny thing like that destroy this place?" asked Black Star.

"Indeed, that object does not have the capabilities to delete this location." said one of the Cybermen.

"Well true, however it can do this." said the Doctor raising his sonic screwdriver at the lights.

The humming sound of the green tip of the sonic screwdriver brightens the lights of the factory to explode. A blue lighting blot soared out of the outlets rushing through all of the Cybermen, immobilizing them. "Run!" shouted the Doctor.

"No way, we can take them!" yelled Black Star.

"Believe me you can't fight them while this will only hold them for a short time, now hurry."

Everyone followed the Doctor out of the front door. At the mean time, the lighting bolt stopped rushing through one the Cybermen, calling out "Delete!"

The laser shot off from the Cyberman is feet away from hitting Maka. Quickly realizing, Soul transform back into human form and jumped into the path of the laser. The laser scraping Soul's chest electrified him forcing him to fall to the ground. "Soul!" shouted Maka.

The Doctor closed the doors behind them and locking the doors with the screwdriver.

"Soul." cried Black Star in a calm tone.

"Doctor get over here." Amy shouted.

Rushing, the Doctor ran towards Soul and checks his body with the screwdriver. "He's fine but he needs medical attention immediately."

"Then we need to take him to Death City." Kid said.

"Death City? Where's that?" asked Amy.

"In the Nevada Desert, but I don't we can make it in time." Kid said worrying.

The Doctor with a gleeful face, said happily. "Not quite. Amy helps him up and everyone else, follow me that way."

Amy helped Maka carrying Soul while they and Kid and Black Star followed the Doctor too the TARDIS. While the Doctor is pulling out the key, Liz confused in how the TARDIS is going to work, asked, "How are we all going to reach Death City with that little blue box?"

"It's so small, he he!" Patty shouted laughing.

"Your about to find out." The Doctor said with the doors flying open.

Inside, all the Meisters and their weapons are amazed in how huge the TARDIS is in the inside compare to the outside. The Doctor at the control panel getting ready for the TARDIS to take off shouted, "Geronimo!"

Shaking, the Doctor pulled a lever and than the TARDIS took off while the siren is going off.

"Is this an earthquake?" asked Kid.

"Nope, it's just the TARDIS." Amy said.

After a few minutes, the TARDIS and the siren stopped. All the weapons turned back into their human form. Patty is lying on the floor rocking back and forth and clapping her hands while laughing. Amy puzzled said, "How did you…weren't you weapons?"

"One thing at a time Amy." The Doctor said, "right now this kid needs to see a doctor."

"But, we didn't move anywhere." Kid said confused.

Carrying Soul, the Doctor opens the doors and walked outside in the front of Death Weapons Meister Academy front doors. "Death City? How did we get here so fast?" asked Tsubaki.

"Now, where's your hospital?" asked the Doctor.

"I'll take Soul to infirmary, Tsubaki get Stein?" Black Star said.

"Right." Tsubaki replied.

"I'll report to my father about this, Liz, Patty you can go along Maka to the infirmary." Kid said.

"I guess I'll tag along with you." Doctor said while pointing at Kid, "I mean being new here and all."

"My father won't approve."

"I'm sure he can be reason with a cup of tea."

Later, Kid, Doctor, and Amy walked passed through hallway of guillotines into the Death Room. Sid the Zombie is already their along with the black body Death and his death scythe Spirit. "Hello Kid, how did the mission go?" Death asked.

Kid with a sad look said, "Terrible father, currently Soul is in the inferiority after being attacked by group of man in metal suits."

"That's not good."

"This group is still their so they would properly still cause havoc."

"That's not good."

"Lord Death, you do realize what Kid described sounds like the same group who are causing problems in two other locations?" Sid asked.

Surprised, Doctor immediately asked, "Other locations, where?"

Spirit pointing his finger at the Doctor asked, "Hey, who are you?"

"The Doctor"

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor, by the way love the décor of the room Lord Death is it. The blue sky is quite relaxing in this huge room of space. Blues cool."

"Hey don't ignore me! And besides why are you even here in the first place."

"Of course, my mistake. Why am I here again? That's right; I'm here to tell you that those metal men are called Cyberman."

"Cyberman?" puzzled Kid, "What do you know about them exactly?"

"Well, the Cyberman are machines that we're once human. Their emotionless beings that can only act on rational response. However, their top priority above anything else is to make sure that the entire human race is just like them, metal."

"Lord Death, it sounds like these Cyberman need to be eliminated before they cause any further damage." Sid said.

Humming, Death thought about what the DWMA should do. Slamming his fists, Death shouted, "I got it. Kid take Black Star with you to British Columbia, Canada to eliminate the Cyberman."

"Right." Replied Kid.

"Spirit, contact Stein and Marie and tell them to fight the Cyberman down in Panama."

"Excuse me; I think I join those two down to Panama as well." Doctor said, "I heard it's quite sunny down there this time of the year."

"Okay!" Death said happily.

"Are you sure Lord Death?" Spirit asked.

"Of course, he might come in handy. Now class dismissed. Everyone can leave except you Sid."

After a moment, only Death and Sid are alone in the Death Room. "Sid the reason why I asked you to stay behind it's because I have a mission for you."

Meanwhile outside of the Death Room, Amy and the Doctor walked down the hall where Amy started to talk, "So can't wait till we get to Panama. By the way why didn't you tell me about the Cyberman?"

The Doctor interrupted Amy to say, "No Amy you're staying here."

"That didn't stop me or you before."

"You don't understand Amy, the technology or magic that was used to send us to other dimension is quite threatening. Actually I don't think we're even in a different dimension."

"What are you talking about Doctor?"

"See Amy the TARDIS can only time travel in our dimension, meaning that if we're in different universe the TARDIS wouldn't have any power."

"So what does that even mean?"

Being silent, the Doctor pulled out a pen and gave it Amy and say, "Hold onto this, don't lose it, and I repeat don't lose this."

The Doctor walked off leaving Amy alone in the hall. While at an unknown location in the house of Medusa, Eruka along with Medusa discuss what Medusa wants to do next. "Medusa, the Cyberman arrived according to the plan." Eruka said.

"Good, it looks like your idea in how to destroy Death City is working quite nicely." Medusa said smiling at a cracked wall radiating light.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Sorry if this chapter took me forever to do, I was busy with other stuff.

I don't have great grammar, I try to fix all my grammar mistakes if I see them.


	3. Stein

"Is Stein ever going to show up?" Black Star said impatiently angry, "Those Cyber-heads are going to pay what they did to Soul."

Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and the Doctor wait outside of the TARDIS for Stein to show up. Replied, Kid calmly said, "Calm yourself Black Star. I know how you feel but you shouldn't lose yourself to the madness. Just focus on something else to ease yourself."

"He's right lets focus on something else, like is this town always this busy?" The Doctor asked.

Black Star then talked in cheerful mood, "It is noisy, you just get used to it after awhile."

Stein and his weapon Marie appeared and walked towards the group. Realizing they came, Black Star said, "You're late, what took you so long?"

"Sorry about that, Lord Death wanted to discuss a few things with me about this assignment." Stein replied, "And you must be the Doctor."

The Doctor replied, "Yes I am, and you two are…"

"Oh sorry we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Marie and this is Franken Stein." Marie said.

Responded quickly, Doctor said, "Wait a minute, Franken Stein and Marie? Marie…Mary Shelley, Stein…Frankenstein."

"What are you mumbling about?" asked Liz.

"Oh nothing, so Dr. Stein if you don't mind but I think we should take the TARDIS, it'll be a lot quicker."

"That's fine." Stein said, "Okay listen students, our assignment is to find the Cybermen and eliminate them before they cause any trouble in the general populous."

"Right!" shouted all the Meisters and the weapons.

"With that said shall we go now?" said the Doctor.

On the balcony overlooking everyone, Maka witness the TARDIS disappearing with the Doctor, Stein, and Marie in it while the others ran off to the North to fight the Cybermen. Amy walked next to Maka who stayed there even when everyone left minutes ago. Amy spoke, "So I don't think we introduce each other. Names Amy, what's yours?"

In low voice, Maka said, "Maka."

"So Maka, how's that guy doing?"

"He's fine in fact he be walking around this afternoon."

"So what's the problem?

"It's my fault that he almost died, again."

"Hay, don't beat yourself up like this. If a guy is willing to die for you than he's a type of guy you want to have around."

"Like you and that other guy."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"I saw your two's souls, their compatible with each other."

"Wait, you can see our souls?"

"Yeah, it's strange though that his soul seems to be really old but at the same time it seems to be a very young soul as well. I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah, the Doctor is a strange one. But enough about us, I'm here to cheer you up so do you mind telling me how you two met."

"Well he didn't like me the first time we met. When I asked him if he wanted to be my weapon Soul played the piano saying 'this is who I am' and since then we became partners."

"He played the piano huh. What song did he play?"

"I don't recall but it was a depressing song."

"Oh. Well…that's something new to me."

After a minute Amy talked again,"Hey lets visit Soul, I'm sure he needs company when he wakes up."

"Sure."

Both Amy and Maka walked back inside the DWMA while at same time in Panama, the Doctor, Stein, and Marie are spying on the Cybermen by hiding behind some trees from a distance. Looking through binoculars, the Doctor noticed that the Cybermen are bringing tons of parts in a pile in the middle of the jungle. Turning towards Stein, the Doctor said, "Okay here's the plan, I'm going down there and talk to the Cybermen to figure out what they're doing. While you two will go stay out of sight until you guys save me from being incinerated, or worse."

"Well I have objections with that idea." Stein replied.

"I have no problems but I do have a question for you Doctor." Marie said.

Looking at Marie, the Doctor said, "What would that be?"

"Why do you have a plunger?"

Looking at plunger in his hand, the Doctor replied, "Oh, I thought it might come in handy."

Being silent, Marie looked at the Doctor with a disapproval face on her. The Doctor, without saying anything began to walk towards the Cybermen with the plunger. Marie sign before she said, "Men, why even the weird looking ones are weird?"

"I can't answer that Marie but that guy is a fascinating one." Stein said.

Stein thinking to himself, "Indeed he is a fascinating one. His soul is old but yet young. Dissecting him, figuring out how that works will be fascinating."

Marie seeing Steins smile of madness asked in worry, "Are you alright Stein?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Stein said with a depressed face.

In thought, Stein said, "I don't know how much longer I can stay sane with the Kishin's madness affecting me."

Stein than turned his attention towards the Doctor, who started to speak with Cybermen. Both Marie and Stein can't hear what they are saying since they are to far away from them. During the conversation, the Doctor is the first once to spoke with the plunger pointing at them, "All right Cybermen, now you are going to answer my questions or I'll use this device to destroy you."

"Identify yourself." One of the Cybermen called.

"I'm the Doctor and you know full ware what I'm capable of. Now, tell me why are you here where you could be assimilating other humans?"

"Our prime objective is to delete Death City."

"How do you know about Death City? You never bend to this world before."

"It is our prime objective declared by our alley."

"What alley?"

Just then a green wall appeared, separating the Doctor and the Cybermen. The Doctor pulled out the screwdriver and scans the green wall that is a part of a huge green box enclosing the Cybermen inside. Swiftly, a creature attacks the Doctor from above. The Doctor blocked the attack with the plunger in its mouth. The creature's strength overwhelms the Doctors greatly that it pushed the Doctor onto his back, flat on the ground. Raising its hand into the air, the creature is about to tear the Doctor in halve. Before it could swing, Stein charge in and swigged Marie, who is a hammer, at the creature's faces, pushing him to crash into the green box. "Thank you, Stein." The Doctor said while getting back up to his feet, "I told you that this plunger might come in handy."

The Doctor tossed the plunger into the jungle than turn towards the creature and asked, "Okay, who are you?"

"He's the werewolf, Free." Stein answered still prepared to attack, "He works for the Witch Medusa. I guess I'm not surprised that Medusa is involved with this in some way."

"If you know him than do you know what that green thing is?"

"Yes, that's the spell Independent Cube, a spell where it can send you to another dimension. Nothing gets in or out."

Seeing that Free is getting back up, Stein said, "Since he's immortal, I have to attack before he can get back up."

Stopping Stein, the Doctor said, "Wait. I have a few questions I want to ask him."

The Doctor walked towards Free to asked, "So how are you able send objects through dimensions?"

Everyone is puzzled in what the means. "See, you can send things to your own dimension but you don't have the power to move systems through space nor does the Cybermen have the technology to do it either, so how?" the Doctor yelled.

Stood up, Free said, "Man I don't know, the only thing I know is a cracked wall told us what to do."

"A cracked wall?" The Doctor said surprisingly.

With his hands on his head, Free shouted, "Oh man, I said to much, didn't I?"

The Doctor whispered, "Stein, I think it's about time for a tactical retreat."

"Agreed." Stein replied.

Stein slammed the hammer on the ground to causing an earthquake for Free to fall into crumbling earth. After a few minutes, Free stood back up realizing that everyone escaped. "Man this is bad. However my job was to protect these guys so I shouldn't chase them." Free said to himself out loud.

In the forest running, Stein asked, "So Doctor, it seems that you know what Free was talking about, like to fill me in?"

The Doctor replied, "The end."

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter went rather quickly compare to my other one.


	4. Black Star

South America, the former location of Arachnophobia's main base, Sid with his weapon Nygus has infiltrated Baba Yaga's Castle. It is easy for them to enter since the castle is abandon ever since the DWMA attacked and killed their leader, Archane. While walking through the dark halls, Sid remembers his conversation he had with Death about his assignment. "Sid the reason why I asked you to stay behind it's because I have a mission for you." Death said, "I've received word from our South American division that the Witch Medusa is heading towards Baba Yaga's Castle."

"Why is Medusa returning their?" asked Sid.

"Well we believe that she is after the Madness Manipulation Machine. After all, that device was left alone after the defeat of the Witch Archane. Your assignment Sid is to locate and retrieve the machine before Medusa does."

Sid now focusing on the mission; found the tall and thin Madness Manipulation Machine located in a huge abandon room. While in knife mode, Nygus said, "So that's the Madness Manipulation Machine. It's different from what I expected."

Sid, looking down sees a black orb bouncing towards him. Recognizing the orb, Sid jumped away from the orb before it exploded right in front of him. "I'm impressed that you avoid my tadpole bomb." Eruka shouted from above.

"So you're the Witch Eruka, the one who attempted to kill me again when I was in Medusa's house." Sid said.

"So you're the one I was trying to blow up back then, rib it."

"You know, I was once a man who did not have any grudges against anyone." Sid said while pulling out his knife, "But I'm a different man now."

At the same time, in the cold, isolated Rocky Mountains of British Colombia, Canada; Kid and Black Star along with their weapons walked through the deep snow, high up in the mountains. Tsubaki shivering said, "I didn't know it could be this cold in the mountains."

"Really, I haven't notice." Black Star replied.

"Tsubaki, if you think this is cold, try going to the Himalayas; that was quite cold there." Kid said.

Being down, Liz said, "Don't remind me. I got sick for a month after our trip there."

"All done!" Shouted Patty, laughing.

Both Kid and Liz turn towards to see that see made a snowman. In anger, Kid shouted, "What are you doing Patty! This arm is higher and taller than the other one and look the eyes are not even at the same level."

Kid ranting, moved and rearranged the parts of the snowman. "They're now, perfect." Kid said gleefully.

The snowman is now perfectly symmetrical without a single hint being unbalanced. Black Star, not caring what Kid was doing, sees someone approaching them from around the corner. After a moment, Black Star got a good look at the person; he said in a low voice, "It's you."

Hearing that, Kid quickly turned around to see a person with three arms with each one holding a black sword. "Crona." Black Star said.

"Oh, it's you again." Crona said in an emotionless voice.

"Why are you here?"

"Lady Medusa wanted me to kill anyone who isn't a guy in armor. Why are you here?"

"To kill those guys in armor for what they did to Soul!" yelled Black Star.

"Well, since you're not a guy in armor…" Crona said while raising one of the weapons into the air, "Screech Alpha!"

Crona swigged its sword downward to the ground to release a black demon looking boat too charge at Black Star. Missing by a hair, Black Star jumped into the air and land on a pointed pillar. "And also…I'm here to bring you back to Maka!"

"Who is this 'Maka'?" Crona said in confusion, "Why should I return to a person I don't even know?"

Crona again attacked Black Star using Screech Alpha and again Black Star evaded the attack by jumping behind Crona. "Crona's condition is worse than I originally thought." Said Kid, "Liz, Patty."

"Right!" shouted both Liz and Patty who turn into silver guns for Kid.

Closing his eyes, Black Star said, "Why should you return to a person you don't even know? It's because you hurt my friend and I don't allow anyone to hurt my friends. And it they ever get hurt, I fix their wounds. That's why you can come willowing or just drag you back!"

"Ah, kill, kill, I don't know how to handle a person who fixes wounds!" Crona screamed.

In thought, Kid said, "Damn, this isn't good. The last time I fought against the Demon Sword I didn't do any damage, not even a scratch on the Black Blood. Worse, Crona as improved quite a deal since that time, my best chance is to resonate with Liz and Patty to use Death Canon."

Out loud, Kid demanded, "Liz, Patty…resonate!"

"Right." Shouted both Liz and Patty.

All three of them shouted, "Soul Resonate!"

Silence, Kid just stood there, with his arms open outward in the wind. After a moment, confused, Crona asked, "Was their something supposed to happen?"

Liz in shocked shouted, "Kid, we can't resonate!"

"What?" puzzled Kid, while looking down at the guns.

Crona immediately attacks Kid with Screech Alpha. Quickly, Kid rolled out of the way from Screech Alpha. Without hesitating, Black Star charged at Crona's backside, throwing a punch however it is blocked by one the Demon Swords. Black Star quickly jumped backwards before one of the other Demon Swords could hit him. While in the air, Black Star shouted, "Tsubaki, Uncanny Sword mode!"

Tsubaki nodded than turn into a long, black sword for Black Star to wield. While watching Crona and Black Star fighting, Kid thought to himself, "How come we couldn't resonate with each other, it doesn't make any sense. Actually come to think of it Black Star seems to be a slower than usual. What's going on here?"

Kid with a frustrated yet angry face, hears a familiar calm voice behind him, calling to him, "Don't look so down Kid."

Immediately, Kid turn his face towards the person who called out to him. It's Soul who is wearing a black suit, the same one he wears when he talks to the Little Demon in the Black Blood. "Just smile Kid. And don't worry; your dad will be alright."

Kid, still in shocked asked angrily, "Wait did something happen to my father?"

"Kid, who are talking to?" asked Liz.

"What are you talking about, I'm talking to…?"

Kid looked again where Soul was, however he disappeared without any trace. In thought Kid said, "Soul was just here but he can't be, since he's at the DWMA. Everything here doesn't make any sense and what did Soul mean that 'your dad will be alright'. Something tells me that the Doctor as more of an idea what's going on than he's letting off."

Crona blocked an other one of Black Star's attacks from the Uncanny Sword. Tsubaki, worried asked, "Crona, why are protecting the Cybermen?"

After a moment, Crona replied, "So the cracked wall isn't angry and when the cracked wall is angry than Lady Medusa is angry and when Lady Medusa is angry then she will punish me."

"Cracked wall?" puzzled Tsubaki.

At the House of Medusa, Eruka as returned from her mission in South America. "Well Eruka did you get it?" asked Medusa standing in front of Eruka.

"It wasn't easy but I did, the Madness Manipulation Machine is now in your procession." said Eruka, holding out the long dish like machine.

Medusa smiled and said, "Thank you, Eruka."

Medusa's crystal ball that's behind her radiated light. The picture on the ball is one the Cybermen. The Cyberman said, "This is Station Two, we are now operational."

"Than that's all of them. Cybermen, begin the operation."

The picture vanished, Medusa walked out of the house with the Madness Manipulation Machine and said to Eruka, "Now excuse me Eruka, I have somewhere to be."

Back in the mountains, Black Star and Kid prepare to strike Crona. Before they could, a huge tremor suddenly occurred knocking everyone to their knees. "An other earthquake?" shouted Tsubaki.

"Oh, that green thing sure is pretty." said Patty.

Everyone looked at the sky to witness a huge tall green pillar shooting out from the ground. "Isn't that the same thing we saw back in New York?" asked Liz.

The green pillar started to expand outward very quickly. Moving so fast that it will reach them in a few minutes and they can't outrun it. Noticing, Kid looks down at the bottom of an other mountain. Kid sees a huge light radiating from it, a cracked smile.

* * *

Authors notes:

I wanted a chapter with the Soul Eater cast only.

You might need to know the manga to understand a few things in this chapter.

In all seriousness, what did they do with the Madness Manipulation Machine?


	5. The Doctor

"Wha…what happen?" shouted Black Star; along with Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki is somehow inside the TARDIS.

"We saw you down in the mountains." Marie said, "Stein pulled you guys in while we're riding by."

"Which reminds me Doctor, you're a terrible driver." Stein said while fixing his glasses.

"I got us here, didn't I?" said the Doctor.

"First I thank you from saving us from the light but I have some questions I liked to ask you." demanded Kid.

Looking at the Doctor, Stein says, "You're not the only one Kid."

"Wait minute, what are you two talking about?" puzzled Marie.

"See Marie, my assignment Lord Death gave me is too keep an eye on the Doctor and see what's he up to. Well I can say for sure that he isn't on Medusa's or the Cybermen's side. But beyond that, I can't really say for sure who he is."

"With that said." Kid asked, "Doctor I want to know why that I couldn't resonate with Liz and Patty, because I don't know how that's even possible?"

"In top of that it seems that you know what Medusa and the Cyberman are up to, ever since Free mentioned the 'cracked wall'."

"Cracked wall?" shocked Tsubaki, "Crona, mentioned something about a 'cracked wall'."

"So is this cracked wall the key to everything?" asked Black Star.

"No, that 'cracked wall' is not the key to everything, its reason why this is all happening." the Doctor said in a low voice, "To answer why you can't resonate with each others souls is because we're in a completely different universe."

"What do you mean 'we're in a completely different universe'?" puzzled Kid.

"Well…you see some time ago all of you weir sent to my universe and when your in someone else's universe, the laws of that universe applies to you."

"But nothing seems different to me." said Tsubaki.

"It's not just you that was sent to another universe your entire solar system was sent to my universe."

"Interesting, I liked to hear how you came to that conclusion." asked Stein.

"Well first in my universe people don't turn into weapons and b the TARDIS is only operational in my universe, otherwise it'll be dead."

Liz confused, shouted, "Wait a minute! You said if we're in a different universe than we have to obey the laws of that universe! So how come we can turn into weapons if you said that people can't turn into weapons in your universe?"

'That's a stupid question. You can travel to all the universes in all of creation and even then that can't change who you are."

"All of this sounds plausible." Kid said, "But do you have any kind of prove to back up this claim?"

"Yes…of course I do."

Flipping a switch, the Doctor turned on one of the monitors in the room. The monitor revealed the Sun of that from the Doctor's universe and not of the laughing Sun. "Oh, that's a huge big bright thing." said Patty.

"What is that thing?" asked Tsubaki.

"Right now we're in my solar system and that thing is my sun."

"That's the sun?" asked Marie.

"Wait a minute, how did we get to your solar system?" puzzled Kid.

"Actually more accurately your solar system is sent to my solar system because that green light you saw forces the solar systems to move." explained the Doctor, "actually more accurately, that light replaced your solar system with mine."

"Replaced?"

"Yes, nothing is sent too nor comes from any of the universes; instead they are merging with each other and right now the only thing that exists of your world is whatever is inside that field."

The Doctor pushed a button on the panel to show on the monitor a huge green triangle located on Earth with its endpoints located in New York, Panama, and British Columbia. Shocked, Kid asked, "What is that thing?"

"Well I can't say for sure but what I can say is that the thing is the cause of the merge."

Stein interested, asked, "How?"

"In simple terms, its similar to Free's Independent Cube, objects are sent to each world simultaneously because each of the field's endpoints acts like beckon for each individual universe and those beckons are receiving and allowing objects from other worlds to enter into their world. One for my world, one for your world, and one for the other world."

"So has long that field is here, the merge will still continue." said Stein.

"Exactly and that's why we have to go inside that field and stop it."

Black Star with a blank face said, "I don't any of this. I'm not Maka."

"Are you serious Black Star?" asked Tsubaki.

"Okay, than I'll put it in simpler terms, you only have one cup to use for all of the water from three bottles and those bottles are the universes."

"I have one final question, how are we going to get in if it acts like Free's magic, nothing gets in or out?" asked Kid.

"I said its 'similar to' not 'it is'. Since the field is incomplete, it has holes that you can pass through and all I have to do is to find and lock onto the frequency I left inside that field and that will allow us to pass through these holes."

"Wait, what exactly did you left in that field?"

"I thought you said that your last question would be your final question?"

While the Doctor is messing around with the knobs and switches, Stein said, "Than allow me to ask a question. You didn't exactly say what the cracked wall is and when Free mentioned it, you said it's 'the end'. Why?"

After a minute of silence, the Doctor finally spoke, "The cracked wall they mentioned is a crack in time itself. The only thing you need to know about it is that you never get to close to it or otherwise that crack will remove you from existence, making sure you have never been born. But that's not the thing that worries me; he mentioned that the cracked wall talked. It's unable to talk, someone or something is using it as a communicator and telling the Cybermen and this Medusa how to merge universes. This person is an opponent like you haven't seen before or feared before."

"Wait, come to think of it you said that three worlds are merging." said Liz, "What's the third one?"

Suddenly, alarms started to go off all around the TARDIS. The Doctor checked the screen to see that the TARDIS as locked onto the frequency. "Alright now, we're going in!" shouted the Doctor while pulling a lever instantly, "Oh before I forget put these on, now!"

The Doctor pulled out from his pocket many black, coin liked necklaces and tossed one too each person in the shaking TARDIS. Marie, surprised asked, "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Without questioning, everyone including the Doctor put on the necklace. The TARDIS shook faster, sparks flying off the console, lights flickering; and the only one word the Doctor shouted in all of this chaos, "Geronimo!"

The TARDIS spinning out of control just entered the green field. While the TARDIS is passing through the field, a song is played, the same one the Doctor and Amy heard when the galaxies merged for the first time. This time the Doctor can distinguish that song is only being played by one instrument but he can't tell what instrument it is though. Stopped, the TARDIS went into complete darkness with only a few lights active with it's power cut off. "What happen?" shouted Black Star.

"Weren't you even paying attention Black Star." said Kid, "The TARDIS only as power when it is in their world. But since we don't, I guess we have passed the field and we're in our world. Of course that doesn't explain where that song came from though."

"What are talking about, I didn't hear a song?"

"Either did I." added Tsubaki.

"What?" puzzled Kid, "You guy's didn't hear that song that was just playing?"

"Sorry." Marie sign.

"Nope." Stein said quickly.

"Seesh Kid, first the mountain now this." said Liz.

"Your nuts." applied Patty.

Without saying anything, the Doctor thought about why he and Kid are the only ones that could hear the song. After a few seconds, the Doctor ran towards the door while shouting, "There's no use staying here since the TARDIS is currently recharging it's power."

"How long will it take before it's completely recharged?" asked Stein.

"If we don't force it or plug it in to a socket, I say a few hours." said the Doctor when he walked out of the TARDIS.

Everyone followed the Doctor outside to find themselves in the main plaza of Death City. Looking around them, they see a lot of fuzzy static humanoid looking figures standing still all around them. "He Kid…are these things ghosts…because they freak me out." said Liz in shivers.

"No their not ghosts." said the Doctor while scanning them with the screwdriver, "These things are the people living in the town, currently being replaced."

"What!" surprised Kid, "Why would anyone disrupted the balance of the world by replacing it?"

"Wait a minute." realizing Black Star in an angry voice, "What's happening to everyone, is it also happening to Soul and Maka as well?"

"Yes." answered the Doctor.

Clutching his fist, Black Star then said furiously, "Then I can't forgive the guys who did this. Hurting my friends is unforgivable."

With a depressed look, Tsubaki thought the same way as Black Star while and also worrying about Black Star as well. Checking his glasses again, Stein asked, "Since we're here, shouldn't we also be in the same condition as them?"

"True but the necklaces your wearing is a Dimension Desynchronizer." explained the Doctor, "That device is allowing you to exist in multiple universes. But right now, we should hurry if we want to save our friends."

"How?" asked Marie.

"I don't know yet."

Meanwhile, in the Death Room, Medusa holding the Madness Manipulation Machine, walked right up towards Lord Death who is watching the mirror being next to a fuzzy image. Medusa with her head down said, "Hello Lord Death."

Lord Death turns around to see who is talking to him. "Than again you're not Lord Death."

"So you figured it out." said the fake Death.

"Well, I am a scientist and I have to do research before I execute the final project. But I am curious in who you are?"

"Oh me? Well, I'm the Master."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm giving Science Fiction writers more credit than they deserve.


	6. Amy

Passing through the static figures, everyone followed the Doctor through the halls of the DWMA while he himself is following the noise of his Sonic Screwdriver. Teeth shaking, Liz said nervously, "So…these things won't attack us right?"

"Yes Liz, those academy students won't attack us." said Kid while slowly about to shout. "Now can you come over here already!"

Kid stopping his foot to the ground for Liz to be while she is yards away from everyone else. Quickly, Liz stood next to Kid. Everyone stopped; the Doctor's screwdriver led them all the way to the Infirmary. "The Infirmary?" puzzled Mari, "What are we doing here?"

"Like I already said." said the Doctor while putting away the screwdriver, "We're going to save our friends."

Entering the Infirmary, the Doctor went in first with Marie right behind him. "But you said you don't know how to save them."

Pulling out three more necklaces like the ones that everyone is wearing to protect themselves from the merge, the Doctor replied, "True, but I can save them."

The Doctor put a necklace on all three figures in the room, one on the bed and two next to it. "What are you doing?" asked Marie.

Taking a few steps back, the Doctor examines the figures to make sure that the necklaces are taking effect. The fizzing-ness of the figures started to disappear and become clearer to see. Everyone witnessing, Soul appeared on the bed while Amy and Maka replaced the other two figures. "Soul, Maka." cried Tsubaki, "You guys are okay."

"Where did you guys come from?" surprised Amy.

"Looks like the effects of the merge makes a person unaware what's happening to them." suggested the Doctor while examining Amy's face, "I hope that's the only thing that happen to them."

"What merge? What are talking about?"

"Wait a minute." Kid said suddenly realizing, "If we can save everyone in Death City with these necklaces why don't we just put one on for everybody?"

"Wait. Why are we wearing these things?"

"This is all I have." said the Doctor.

"Can't you make more?" added Kid.

"Nope."

"You like to tell me what's going on?" asked Amy.

"Why not?" shouted Kid.

"Because I didn't make them and I don't know how to make one." answered the Doctor.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Amy.

"If that's a case than it's a sure quite a coincidence that you used the last ones on your friend." applied Kid, "Actually come to think of it how did you know that she was here?"

"Doctor can you at least tell me why I had to hold onto this pen for you?" asked Amy, pulling out a silver pen out from her pocket.

The Doctor snatch the pen out of Amy's hand than twist it to open it. He reveals a long stick with a red blinking light inside of it. "See this is the device I left behind here. "said the Doctor," Without this thing we wouldn't be able to enter this field

"Hold on." Kid said, "The way you're talking it seems that you knew that all of this was going to happen."

"Can you two stop fighting and explain what's going on." Amy said frustrated.

"Okay Amy, I'll start explaining things." said the Doctor, "I gave you the pen because I had a hunch that you might get trapped in the merge of the three universes. This hunch came from when I remember that such a thing could be possible, but it was only a theory someone told long ago. It was called the TriParadox Theory where you can create a brand new universe by merging with three other universes."

"And it seems that your hunch was right." Kid applied, "But who was the person you heard this idea came from?"

The Doctor didn't say anything. After a moment, the Doctor spoke pointing his finger at Soul, "Right now we got to take this guy along with us because we're not going to like when those figures exposes themselves."

"We can't move Soul!" shouted Maka, "His condition might get worse."

"Relax. Right now he's just resting; he'll be fine as long we don't leave him here."

"He's right Maka." Amy said, "Come on I'll help you carry him."

Both Amy and Maka picked up Soul by his arms. Amy than asked the Doctor, "Okay, now what?"

"Don't know, right now we're just looking around."

"Wait a minute, your saying that their was no point in coming here?" Liz said.

"No." answered Black Star, "We came here to save our friends and right now we should find a way to save all our friends."

Waling out the Infirmary, the Doctor left first with everyone following behind him. "Right you are." said the Doctor, "First, if I'm right we need to find…"

Stopping in the middle of the hall, the figures slowly began to be clearer to see than before. After a minute, the figures are now visible; the Cyberman appeared. Quickly Kid demanded, "Liz, Patty."

"Okay!" shouted both Liz and Patty while turning into guns.

Kid pointed the guns at one of the Cybermen pulled the trigger of them with his pinky. "No!" shouted the Doctor.

The Doctor shoved Kid's arms into the air forcing the bullets to fire above the Cybermen and hitting the ceiling.

"Intruders detected, delete!" shouted the Cybermen.

"Run!"

Everyone ran at the end of wall while avoiding the laser fires from the Cybermen. One of the laser shots forced Kid to drop Liz. While that happen Kid immediately let go of Patty forcing her and Liz to turn back into human form. Black Star, Tsubaki, and Liz hid behind one side of the wall at the end of hall while the others hid behind the other side. Angry, Kid asked, "We did you protect the Cybermen?"

The Doctor looking at Kid answered, "Remember what I said. The Cybermen replaced everyone in this town and if destroy them then the person that the Cyberman replaced can't come back."

"So basically what you're saying is that this invasion is the perfect offence and defense." Stein said, "They are able to attack us but we're helpless to fight them because the people we are trying to save can't be."

"Delete!" screamed one of the Cybermen before it fired it's laser.

Crumbling, the shot of the laser force the ceiling to collapse in the cross section of the hall. "Maka, Soul, Kid!" Tsubaki shouted behind the collapse debris.

"We're okay, are you guys okay." shouted Maka on the other side of the debris.

Hearing the footsteps of the Cyberman at the corner of the halls, the Doctor demanded, "We gotta move now."

In a calm angry voice, Kid commanded Liz, Tsubaki and Black Star, "We'll catch up to you guys later."

Liz in response said, "Alright."

Meanwhile in the Death Room, Medusa and the Grim Reaper calling himself the Master stared each other down. Hearing the Cybermen outside the Death Room, she replied, "Um, it seems that everyone in Death City and everyone else in this field is now a Cybermen."

"Again, it seems that you're not surprised of this outcome." said the Master.

"Well the plan that cracked wall said that this universal merging would make Death City disappear since Death's soul is attached to the city. And since his soul is attached to the city he would disappeared since the merging would force him to be written off from existence. However we both knew that I know better and that someone would only just take up Lord Deaths place and I presume that the plan from the beginning was you doing."

"If you knew all that than why did you help out with the plan?"

Medusa placing the Madness Manipulation Machine on its legs, continue to speak, "So I can have an army to command."

Medusa turned on the machine and with that the red Madness Wavelength flew out of the machine, "Not only will I control the Cybermen but also you, Master."

* * *

Author's Notes:

I know that the Cyberman Laser doesn't work like that.

I'm kind of guy who doesn't ask this but can you please review this.


	7. Marie

"Delete!" shouting all of the Cybermen, firing their lasers at Kid, Stein, Marie, Patty, Soul, Maka, Amy, and the Doctor.

"Damn, we're going to be killed if we don't find a way to fight back." Kid said in thought.

Bam, Kid along with the others is impaled with fury, fear, along with other dark emotions running through their souls. Everyone except for Marie and Patty, are forced down to their knees with their hands on their head to exercise their mind from a loud noise that's banging in their heads. "What's happening to you guys?" Marie shouted, worrying.

"No…it can't be." Stein said barely.

"What…what is this noise?" Amy screamed.

"The Madness Wavelength." Maka said.

Patty with her finger pointing at the end of the hall "Those trash cans sure don't look to happy."

All the Cybermen screaming all at once, "Deeelllleeeete!"

In the Death Room, the Master looking at Medusa asked, "So how are you going to control all of the Cybermen and myself with that little toy of yours?"

"The same way I'm going to rule this world." Medusa said in a calm tone, "With Madness."

"Madness?"

Smiling, Medusa replied, "Yes, no matter who you are everyone as a small amount of madness. And with that madness I will control all the Cybermen. Since that Cyberman next to you is the closest thing to the Madness Wavelength, I can control it with ease. Now you Cyberman, delete that grim reaper calling himself the Master."

Without hesitation, the Cyberman raised its arm into the air and calling out, "Delete."

In an isolated hallway of the DWMA, Tsubaki and Liz on their knees are fighting the madness to keep their sanity in tact while Black Star without any hint of madness, stood straight tall. Trying to speak, Tsubaki cried out, "Black…Star."

"I know, I can sense where it's coming from." Black Star said in a low voice.

Black Star ran off down the hall out of Liz and Tsubaki's view. In her mind, Liz said, "I hope Black Star or someone else can stop this. The last time the madness was like this was back at Baba Yaga's Castle. But back than Soul save us with his piano but Soul can't do it again since he's out cold."

The laser fired from the Cyberman in the Death Room missed Medusa significantly. Medusa now standing the opposite end of the exit by jumping out of the range of the laser, confused she thought to herself, "What's going on here. This doesn't make any sense I should easily command the Cybermen when they are engulfed in madness. However even this close to the Madness Wavelength it didn't listen to me, but why?"

"Madness?" said the Master, "Your nothing like him, human."

"What'd you say?" whispered Medusa with widen eyes.

"We Cybermen don't have any emotion." the Cyberman said, "Our systems our unaffected by the Madness Wavelength. Your cooperation and requirements are no longer needed so you will be now deleted."

The Cyberman raised its arm at Medusa. Before it could fire, the Master interrupted him. "Let me handle this, you round up the Cybermen for the attack."

Than the Cyberman lowered its arm too reply, "Acknowledged."

The Cyberman turn it's back at Medusa and began to walk out of the Death Room. While walking out of the Death Room, Medusa shout, "I won't let you leave this room that easy! Vector Arrow!"

A huge stream of black arrows sprouted from Medusa's back chasing and enclosing on the Cyberman. Inches away from the steel, the Master blocked the attack with a yellow barrier enlarging from his body. Not only did it stop the arrows dead in their tracks but they also shattered and faded away into the air. The barrier gone, the Master replied, "That was fun."

Marie dragged Stein through the hallway, Amy and Maka tried to stand on their feet while carrying Soul on their backs, Kid slowly walking on this two feet try to keep up with everyone, whereas the Doctor in front of everyone is walloping back and forth in the hall while Patty perfectly fine just giggled and walked normally beside everyone else. Hearing footsteps at both ends of the wall, the Doctor forced himself to open a classroom's door in the hall. Breathing heavily, the Doctor said, "Everyone…in here…quick…ly."

Going fast has they could, everyone entered into the classroom than collapse on the ground. The Doctor closed the door behind them and used his sonic screwdriver to lock it than he as well collapsed on the ground. Marie and Patty looked at everyone lying on the ground, breathing heavily. Crying, Marie can only think to herself, "How can this happen? I'm a teacher at this school and I'm supposed to protect my students but the only thing I can do is to make sure they don't completely fall into the madness. Why am I so useless?"

"Marie." Stein whispered with his head down.

Marie stopped crying and kneeled down towards Stein to reply, "Yes."

Stein than reached his hand out to say, "Marie…the madness as consumed me."

Slammed, Stein knocked Marie back into the back wall using his soul's wavelength. Blood pouring out of Marie's mouth, the impact paralyzed her entire body. Stein stood up, his head down, turning his screw in his head, turning his screw, turning his screw, turning his screw, click; out a surgeon knife. "It's time to dissect you!" screamed Stein in an echoing voice.

"Let's be honest human." said Master looking at Medusa, "You thought you can achieve your ultimate goal as a king but in reality you're just an other tool."

Medusa smiling, said, "Well you're also a tool and as well has being pathetic. The Cybermen are just using you so they can be revived to once and former pride. And I think you know this too since you of all the people you can control their body with and you chosed the grim reaper's. Thinking that your safe just because you pretending to be the lord of death but in reality you don't know who the reaper is and its more of mask than the one your wearing on your face."

Silent, the Master said nothing. Suddenly, he busted out laughing than declared, "Human, first the Cybermen have no 'former pride' and they are the tool ,oh sadly to say I don't pretend to know the grim reaper."

Vanished in front of Medusa's eyes, the Master suddenly appear behind Medusa's back with his hand in the air, "I 'know' the grim reaper because I was his apprentice! Master Chop!"

In a flash, the Master slammed his fist into the ground hard; it left a creator with a cloud of dust behind after its collision. Medusa however escaped the collision by using Vector Plate and using more of them to get behind the Master for a counterattack. Crossed arms, Medusa shouted, "Vector Storm!"

A wall of black arrows sprouted under Medusa's feet creating a wall of spears to strike the Master, however he swigged his hand vertically cutting through the arrows. Casting an other Vector Plate under her feet, Medusa avoided the attack by forcing herself to jump backwards. Both of them looked at each other in the eyes, still, move-less. Medusa spoke, "The one thing I don't understand is that you are completely unaffected by the madness. Whys that?"

Instantly, the Master replied, "It's really quite simple. The drums are louder."

"Don't you see?" screamed Stein walking slowly one step at a time, "I must figure out why a young body like yours is so old!"

Stein with eyes of a predator looked down on the Doctor lying on the floor, emotionless. Stopped, Stein didn't move watching the Doctor slowly move. "I wonder if you're even human?" added Stein.

Calm, the Doctor said, "Well two things you need to know about me before facing. A, never back anyone into a corner and secondly never back anyone into a corner with me in it."

Maka and Amy both lying on the floor, watching Stein and the Doctor staring each other down with eyes of madness. "Stein…" Maka said.

"Doctor…" Amy said.

Medusa in a position to strike, thought to herself, "I'm not quite sure who this guy is but I can't stand around her to find out. Since he's in the grim reaper's body, he can finish me off with one blow and even than he doesn't even need to do that. He only as to do is remove the necklace I made off my neck and I will be trapped in the merge."

"Yahoo!" a familiar voice yelled from high up in the air.

It was Black Star falling right above the Madness Manipulation Machine. He yelled, "Sorry madness but your spotlight is over."

Black Star punched the machine into the ground while landing on his feet; smashing it into ground, making it useless. Medusa and the Master stare at Black Star while he looked at both of them with his fists clutched. With his eyebrow twitching, Black Star in anger said, "Medusa."

In thought, Medusa said, "What's he doing here?"

"Hi uh Black Star, are you doing?" said the Master cheerfully, "Can you do me a favor and remove that necklace from that annoying witch for me will ya?"

Still in thought, "What? How does he know Black Star's name? Also how does he know how my necklace works?"

Before she could move a muscle, Black Star appeared in front of her with his palm in her stomach. Turned, Black Star moved his palm causing Soul Force, pushing Medusa backwards in the air with her soul. While in the air, Black Star raised his hand swiftly grabbing onto the necklace. The push broke the chain where Black Star stood in place. Eyes widen, Medusa in shock looked at Black Stars emotionless face than looked at the Master. "Goodbye, tool." he said.

Medusa vanishes only leaving behind the same static creatures as the figures before they became Cybermen. The Master walked behind Black Star still in the same pose with his fist in the air. "Good work, Black Star." the Master said.

Black Star turned around and smiled at the Master to say, "Well, we're you expecting anything else?"

Grabbing his attention, the Master looked at the necklace that Black Star is wearing. Interested, Master asked, "Where did you get that necklace from?"

Surprised, Black Star replied, "I got it from this Doctor guy."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah why?"

Silent for a moment, the Master continued, "Do you know where his blue box is?"

"Yeah but why do you need to know that."

"Well Black Star, Medusa and the Cybermen where after that box of his from the beginning. Even though Medusa is defeated the Cybermen are still around and we can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Yeah I guess that sounds right. Well just follow me."

"Thank you Black Star."

* * *

Author's notes

Chapter 5, 6, and 7 was originally going to be one chapter.


	8. Maka

The scalpel's steel touching the skin, the finger's touching the pressure point; Stein and the Doctor in position to strike down each other. For a while both of them didn't move nor say anything. Stein calm, suddenly said, "The madness is gone."

"I know." replied the Doctor.

Stein removed the scalpel and the Doctor removed his fingers at the same time. Looking at each other, the Doctor nervously said, "So…you liked to dissect things?"

"Yes and you seems to hold a lot of anger of inside of you."

"Well kind of. So do you guys know what just happen?"

"Yes…" Kid said while slowly standing back up, "It was the Madness Manipulation Machine that caused this."

"What's that?" asked Amy.

The Doctor quickly replied, "Not important right now Amy."

"Why not?"

"The important thing right now is why it stopped and why it started in the first place. Of course we got to find where this machine is."

"It's in the Death Room." said Soul, "I heard that wavelength before and I can tell where it came from."

Maka shocked, cried out, "Soul! Are you all right?"

Quickly, the Doctor ran towards Soul than started to examine his face. The Doctor asked, "All right can you say 'poka loka joke-a koa'"?

"Wait what?" Soul replied, confused.

"Yeah he's fine." the Doctor said disappointing.

The Doctor walked away and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to check the walls. Soul turn and seeing Maka crying while also being angry. Slowly, Maka prepare to yell at Soul in fury. "Soul!" shout Maka, "What are you thinking in getting in hurt again, don't you know how stupid that is?"

"For the smartest person in this school you're sure an idiot!" Soul yelling at Maka, "Don't you get it yet, I always tell you that since I'm your weapon and a Death Scythe I'm always going to protect you!"

"That's not it Soul! Since I'm a Meister I'm the one who should protect you so you!"

"Stop it you two!" shouted Amy at both Soul and Maka, "Your suppose to be friends, you should protect each other and like I already said to you Maka, if a person is willing to save you than you should keep them around and yet you two fight in why your saving each other's lives!"

Amy even in fury shed a tear of sadness for them. In disappointment, both Soul and Maka looked away not only from Amy but from them also. Interrupting the sad moment, Patty pointing her finger above the chalkboard shouted cheerfully out loud, "Cool, that's pretty light coming from that crack in the wall!"

Everyone looked to see Patty pointing at a cracked wall with light laminating from it. Confused, Marie asked, "What exactly is that?"

"'The cracked wall' that Free mention that this Medusa talks to." replied the Doctor.

"The same one that removes anyone from existence?" said Kid.

"It is." Amy said, "The same one that is on my bedroom wall since I was little girl and the same one that as been chasing me my entire life."

"Amy I told you before that thing is not chasing you." said the Doctor quickly, "That's a crack in the universe happening at multiple points in time, however right now that's not our problem."

"What's worse than that?" Amy asked angrily.

"Right now there are dozens of Cybermen bashing through that door and since we can't harm them we need to find another way out to get to the Death Room."

"Another way out?" Marie said out loud to herself, "I know how to get out of here."

Marie walked towards the wall of the opposite side of the classroom's entrance. Clutching the fist, Marie punched the wall; making a huge wall with the rocks that was once their lying on the floor. Marie turned around towards everyone with closed eye and a smile on her face. Everyone is surprised and afraid of Marie's strength except for Patty who is happily shouting, "Do it again!"

People calm as possible, the Doctor replied, "That will do."

Walking left Marie said, "Okay everyone follow me."

"Wrong way Marie." said Stein.

Stopped, Marie turned and walked right than said, "Yeah of course, your right."

While walking out, Soul apply, "Man how does she not this place by now?"

Following Soul; Maka, Doctor, Stein, Amy, and Patty walked out of the classroom with Kid behind them. Before Kid exit out of the room, he is stopped by a familiar voice, "You know what's cool Kid?"

Kid immediately turned around to see that it is Soul who is talking to him. However Kid already left the room and he is also wearing the same tuxedo as the one he wears in the black blood. "If I play Verse Three instead of Beat Four since it's more even, wouldn't you agree?"

"What are talking about and who exactly are you?" demanded Kid.

"Who are you talking too Kid?" asked Patty who is behind Kid.

Kid turns his head to see Patty with a confused look on her face than turn back to see that Soul is gone. "Are you coming?"

"Ye…yeah I'm coming." replied Kid.

While walking away, she said, "And Liz says I'm the crazy one."

Kid followed Patty and thought to himself, "What's going on? How can their be two Souls?"

Outside on the higher floors of the DWMA, Tsubaki and Liz are hiding from the Cybermen and also looking for any help. "Man we got to find someone soon or these guys are going to eat us." said Liz, looking overhead of Death City on the balcony.

Tsubaki sighed than thought to herself, "I hope Black Star and the others are okay."

"Hey look Tsubaki, its Black Star along with Lord Death!"

Tsubaki quickly looked to see it is Black Star and Lord Death on the first floor walking towards Death City. "Hey Black Star, over here!" shouted Liz, "Hey you two! Man why can't they hear us?"

"Where are they going?" puzzled Tsubaki.

"Who cares, let's catch up to them!"

Soul and the others have reached the Death Room. The Doctor examined the broken machine lying on the floor, says, "So this is the Madness Manipulation Machine."

"With the mess, I say Black Star was here." said Kid, "Of course it also seems he was fighting someone in here."

"It might be that weird thing over there." Soul suggested pointing at the figure in the room.

"Or it could be the 'Lord of Death'." Amy added.

"No it can't be him." Stein said.

"Whys that, he's off somewhere else?"

"Lord Death can't be 'somewhere else' even if he wanted too."

"Why's that?"

"Lord Death's soul is attached to the city, meaning that he can never leave this city."

Doctor stopped looking at the machine and started to think. "With that said, where is Black Star?" asked Soul, "Hey Maka can you find him."

Maka nodded than closed her eyes to use Soul Perception. Maka finding Black Star says, "I see him, he's…"

"Southwest from the DWMA with someone else." Doctor said interrupting Maka.

With everyone confused what the Doctor said, Maka added, "Yeah…he is with someone but not Tsubaki or anyone else I recognized."

"You have Soul Perception to?" asked Soul.

"No." the Doctor replied, "I can smell who Black Star is with and I recognize that smell. And now we get to them before it's too late!"

The Doctor quickly began to run out of the Death Room. Before he can reach the exit, Amy shouted, "Hey Doctor what's going to be too late if we don't reach them?"

"Remember what I said that people are being replaced while this merge is going on?"

"Yes." Stein acknowledges.

"Than why is Death City still around if this town is a living entity."

"This is it." said Black Star in front of the TARDIS.

Happy, the Master said, "Thank you, Black Star."


	9. Tsubaki

Running, Liz and Tsubaki quickly followed Black Star and Death all the way to the TARDIS. Out of distance, both out of breath, unable to speak; they only can think about why Black Star and Death are here. Tsubaki hearing them, Black Star with his back at Death asked, "So what do these guys want with this thing?"

"I'm not sure?" replied Death raising his hand into the air preparing to strike, "But I know what I'm going to do with it."

Swiftly, Death dropped his hand towards Black Star's head. With an hair away for Death's hand ramming into Black Star's skull, a force pushed Black Star out of the way from the attack. Black Star's surrounding moving slowly around him noticing that the force that pushed him is Tsubaki. He also notices that the hand is to fast for Tsubaki to get out of the way. Death rammed his hand onto Tsubaki's spine and slamming her to the ground creating a crater with cloud of dust surrounding it.

Black Star landing on his feet remains motionless waiting for the cloud to vanish. With him watching the cloud disappearing, he sees Tsubaki lying in the creator, motionless. Running to her, Black Star keeled down to check on Tsubaki. Trying not to cry, Black Star quietly said, "Tsubaki."

"Oh, to sad." Death mocked, "Just look at the bright side…forget it their is no bright side your just going to die."

Death again raised his hand into the air, preparing to attack. Before he could strike, a fist punched him in the back. A powerful push flew Death into the air hearing a person shouting behind him, "Soul Force!"

Flying and crashing into the second floor's wall on his back, Death sees that it was Stein was the one who attacked him, however Stein is not alone. "Liz are you alright?" asked Kid while looking at Tsubaki.

Sad, Liz replied, "Yeah but I don't know about Tsubaki."

The Doctor examining Tsubaki in her condition, while Black Star hold her in his hands. Death crashed on the ground but he quickly is able to stand back up. Liz in confusion shouted, "But why would Lord Death do this?"

"That's not Death." Stein instantly replied.

"Wait a minute, what are you saying?"

Still examining Tsubaki, Doctor added, "If he was Death than this city wouldn't be here since this town is his soul. He was just replace with the only person that knows about TriParadox Theory, the same person who is capable of doing it, the same person who gave me these necklaces when this ever happen! Right…Master?"

"So you figured me out so quick, good work Doctor." sarcastically said the Master.

Maka using her Soul Perception sees the Master's large, crimson soul that beating like a heart. She compares his soul to the Doctor's and comments to herself, "Their souls are about the same size, as though they are equals."

"Bla…Black Star." Tsubaki said barely with her coughing blood.

"Don't talk, save your energy." angrily said the Doctor.

Seeing Black Star with watery eyes, Amy asked the Doctor, "See will be alright? Right Doctor?"

The Doctor being silent, continue to examine Tsubaki. The Master being calm said, "You know much as I do Doctor that she'll die.

"Shut up." The Doctor said.

"I'm surprised that a weak human like her can survive that attack."

"Shut up."

"Well no matter she'll only live only about a few hours."

"Shut up!" The Doctor screamed.

"Am I wrong?"

Being silent, the Doctor said nothing. "As I thought, I mean after all that is what a Grim Reaper does, kill."

"Shut up!" Kid yelled, "Not only I won't forgive you for hurting a friend but you have no right to disgrace my father's name for your actions!"

"Really? When I knew Death he enjoyed killing people."

"Wait? How do you knew my father?"

"You haven't told them Doctor?" asked the Master looking at the Doctor, "Well this will be an story for you all. About 900 years ago when traveling between universes was easy, the man that stands before you killed a person in order to protect me. Than after that Death showed up to the Doctor to be his apprentice but he refused and instead suggested me to be his disciple. Death agreed and thereon I became Death's pupil. Irony don't you say Doctor, if it wasn't for you none of this would've happen. I wouldn't met Eidon, Asura, nor would I have gain a body."

"What do you mean 'gain a body'? Stein interrupted.

"Well I was just a soul wonder around the Void."

"The Void?" Soul asked.

"The third universe needed to make the TriParadox Theory to work but that universe is also called Hell." explained the Doctor.

"Right you are Doctor!" cheerfully shouted the Master, "Thanks to that human Medusa, she was able to make the TriParadox Theory come true. She believed that Death City would be destroyed but in reality it was just a way for me to gain a body."

"Why a witch like a Medusa work for you." Maka furiously asked.

"How does the Cybermen even come into play in all of this?" the Doctor asked.

"Well that witch needed to believe that she's going to have an army." calming said the Master, "Until you showed up Doctor, I was going to use them to conqueror a few worlds but since the TARDIS is here I don't need them anymore."

Crying, Amy yelled, "So everything you did, hurt are friends, kill off millions of people for you robot army so you can just toss them away, destroy our homes so you can your 'body'!"

Thinking for a moment, the Master replied, "Yes. Now excuse me I need to…"

"Shut up you bastard." Maka angrily said with her fist clutched, "Because of you, Soul would have never been in bed and Tsubaki wouldn't have being dieing because of you. Soul."

"Yeah." Soul acknowledged by turning into a Death Scythe for Maka to use.

'Liz, Patty!" Kid demanded.

Both Liz and Patty turn into guns with Liz saying, "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Since I'm a Grim Reaper, prepare to be judged for the actions you have committed!"

Marie turned into a hammer for Stein to wield. Marie than said, "Now I'm a teacher at this school which means that I'm going to protect my students but also punish anyone who hurts them."

"I have to agree with my partner." replied Stein.

"Doctor, Amy; look after Tsubaki." Black Star said with his head down, "You going to die bastard. You hurt Tsubaki and I won't allow you to hurt anymore of friends! When I kill you, I'll see you the afterlife and kill you their as well."

The Master looking at all Meisters and weapons who are about to fight him, only laughed. He continues to laugh, and laugh, laugh, laugh. Annoyed, Maka yelled, "Whats so funny?"

The Master stopped than responded, "I'm just enjoying that tools who say I discard tools I don't need and yet their tools for the Doctor."

Everyone confused in what the Master means, he continue to say, "I mean who was the one who told you what was going on, the one who gave you those necklaces, the one who send you to fight, the one who gave away his friend to Death? You see reality is that we're all tools of the Doctor. He controls when you live and die, right Doctor?"

"That's not true, he saves people." Amy said.

"If that's true than how people died just being around the presence of the Doctor."

Amy is silent. "You see the truth is Doctor your like me who tosses tools away when they have no purpose anymore and I think your going to allow more tools to be tossed when this is all over. Speaking of tools."

Hearing footsteps, Doctor and Amy turned around to see the Cybermen marching in three straight lines heading right towards them. Kid looking at the line called out, "Damn it! We can't fight this guy and them at the same time."

"Don't worry about them; me and Amy will handle them." The Doctor said.

Surprised Amy immediately asked, "How exactly are we going to 'handle them'?"

"Yeah…I'm working on that."

Everyone prepare to attack, with the Master shouting in the air, "It's dinner time!"

* * *

Authors Notes:

I'm going to get a lot of hate mail for this.


	10. Kid

Black Star from behind throws a punch and Kid from the front fires his guns at the Master. Both attacks are blocked by the Master unleashing multiple black, skull shaped shadows surrounding his body. The Master immediately counterattacks against Black Star by fickly his fingers and sending him flying into the air. Stein dropping from above, about to slam the Master using the flat surface of the hammer, instead Stein slammed his hammer on the ground for the reason of that the Master step aside rather quickly. Than again from behind, Maka swigged her scythe in the bright glowing form of Witch Hunter, a technique sharper than a sword, at the Master. The Master not only stopped Witch Hunter dead in its tracks but also shattered it into little pieces and turning it back into its normal form just by using his hand as a shield.

Maka rolled in front and out of the Master's range of attacks too roll next too both Kid and Stein. Annoyed, Kid grunted, "Damn it, not only he's using my father's body but he also has the same skills as him."

"If that's the case than a change of tactics will be necessary." said Stein.

"Whatever, it only means that Witch Hunter isn't enough." Maka said angrily.

"So we're going to use that technique?" asked Soul.

"Yes we are Soul."

Both Soul and Maka shout at the same time, "Genie Hunter!"

"Delete!" shouted all the Cybermen shooting at the Doctor, Amy, and Tsubaki who are hiding behind the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I think now is good time to fight them!" yelled Amy.

"Fight them?" puzzled the Doctor, "We're not going fight them, we're going to run and distract them from everyone else."

"How are going to do that in her condition?"

The Doctor looked at Tsubaki to reply, "Your right. Forget that plan…ha…we can't fight them and we can't run from them. Custard."

"So how are we going to…" said Amy before she is stopped by a massive headache.

The Doctor seeing Amy with her hand on head in agonizing pain, he examines her head and asking, "Amy, what's happening to you?"

Yelling, Amy responded, "I don't know."

"Soul are you ready?" Maka asked.

Sitting at a piano wearing a black tuxedo, Soul replied, "Of course."

Tapping his fingers, pressing on the white keys, dark sounds bouncing off between the chords, Soul playing a dark song using the piano inside the Black Blood. The resonance of the dark song increased the soul's link between Soul and Maka, turning the scythe into the Witch Hunter than becoming an executioner's ax shape like weapon, Genie Hunter. Witnessing the weapon's formation, the Master replied, "Uh that looks like something that can kill me?"

"Don't you ignore me bastard!" screamed Black Star jumping behind the Master with a fist ready to strike.

Forming a yellow barrier, the Master stopped Black Star throwing his punch. Shattered, the barrier is destroyed by Black Star's soul channeling through his fist. Black Star grinned landing on the ground while the Master turn to face him with an agitated face. "You're a pretty loud tool." The Master said.

Black Star vanished, Master surprised wonder what just happen, hears Maka yelling behind him. Quickly looked, Maka is feet away from slicing him using Genie Hunter. Realizing this, Master unleashed a bolt of blue lighting channeling through his body, blocking Genie Hunter acting like a sword. Maka putting all of her strength into breaking through the Master's lighting, the Master however replied, "Oh no I'm done for what should I do. Oh wait your noise is nothing like my drums."

The Master shattered Genie Hunter than he closed his fist and ready to punch Maka. Before he could, Black Star grabbed Maka and took her with him out of the Master's range next to Stein and Kid. All surprised, Marie remarked, "Stein how can a man like him able to block Genie Hunter?"

"Because right now he's a grim reaper." Stein replied.

"I'm no grim reaper, tool." said Master, "I'm a time lord."

"Amy listen to me, hear my voice." The Doctor said panicking.

"Doctor what's hap…in…ing?" cried Amy.

The Cybermen marching closer, Tsubaki pleaded gushing out blood, "You two…leave."

"I can hear it." Amy said.

"No we're not leaving you!" Doctor angrily shouted.

"I can hear your soul Doctor." Amy said calming, without feeling any pain.

Marching closer. "What are you talking about."

Marching closer. "I think this what Maka was talking about."

Marching closer. "What are talking about Amy."

Marching closer, Amy began to glow and glow becoming an orb of light. She continues to transform into something, an object. The Doctor took the object in his hands wondering what's happening. Marching stopped, Tsubaki and the Doctor are surrounded by Cybermen all saying, "Delete."

"Way, way, way, wait a minute!" shouted the Doctor. "Do you know who I am?"

One Cyberman replied, "You are the Doctor."

"Yes that's right and that's right I'm giving you a choice, leave now and don't bother anyone else on this world ever again or you'll have to deal with me."

"You have no power to make demands, prepare to be deleted."

"Before you do that, there are two things you should know about me, one never trapped a group of people into a corner. Two, never trapped a group of people into a corner with me in it!"

The Doctor lifts his hand into the air pointing a sonic screwdriver at the Cybermen however this screwdriver is different than his other one. This screwdriver is long, black, with a crimson light blinking at the tip of it. It's Amy, as a weapon like Soul, Tsubaki and Marie. The Doctor used the screwdriver, shutting down each Cyberman one at a time. All the Cybermen around them are no longer moving nor saying anything. "What did you do?" asked Amy in screwdriver mode.

"Don't worry, I just turn them off." Doctor replied, "However you on the other hand become a sonic screwdriver…more powerful than mine. I guess the merge did more to you than just amnesia."

Doctor hears more Cybermen marching towards them. The Doctor asked, "Okay Miss Pond ready to take all the Cybermen and protect Tsubaki from them?"

Amy gleefully said, "Of course."

"So what now?" asked Kid to everyone else.

"I don't know." replied Maka than asked Soul, "Hey Soul, what did he mean his 'drums' is louder."

Soul replied, "I hear his soul's wavelength. It's loud ongoing sound of four beats and those beats have never been stopped in a very long time."

Lightning channel through his body, hands conducting the lighting, covering and surrounding his body of lightning; the Master spoke calming, "Doctor's tools, your noise is nothing compare to the sounds of war, sounds of agonizing pain, the sounds of madness itself." The Master lifted his hand towards the Meisters, "The sounds of a warrior that tell me to kill, kill, kill, kill you!"

Lighting soared though his hand and moving at incredible speed at the Meisters. All of them jumped away from the explosive impact in all different directions. Black Star charged at the Master and screaming "Shut up! Your just annoying bastard with a god complex!"

Black Star jumped in the air with fist ready to strike however the Master stopped and attack him with his lightning. "Like you're the one to talk, tool." Master replied.

Watching Black Star falling to the ground, Liz asked, "Hey Kid, what do we do now?"

Kid just sign, only to think, "What do we do? Genie Hunter doesn't work and his attacks keep on blocking us and attack us at the same time. With all that, not only his he fighting in a grim reaper body but he's also fighting with his skills from his world. This fight seems impossible to win."

Noticing a light glowing behind him, Kid turn around to see the familiar cracked wall on a side of house. Liz seeing the crack, confused she asked, "Hey Kid, what is that thing?"

Patty laughed and yelled, "Hey it's that weird looking smile!"

"Smile?" shocked Kid.

Remembering what everyone said, Kid looking back in what Soul said, 'just smile Kid. And don't worry; your dad will be alright' and what the Doctor said, 'only thing you need to know about it is that you never get to close to it or otherwise that crack will remove you from existence' connected the dots. Turning to all the Meisters, Kid shouted, "Guys I have a plan."

All the Meister's ran towards Kid including Black Star who quickly stood to his feet. Stein telling everyone, "Okay guys, we need Resonate souls with each other so that he doesn't hear us."

Everyone agreed than everyone merge their souls with each other forming a soul larger than their own and equal to the Master's. Communicating thought the Souls, Stein asked, "So Kid what is your plan in defeating the Master."

"It's not complicated I just want you guys do one thing for me while I prepare for an attack." Kid said, "Can I can't on you guys?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" asked Black Star.

All the Meisters jumped in all different directions, Master confused. Both Stein and Black Star ran next both to Master's sides ready to strike. The Master stopped both of them with his lighting however they won't budge. Maka behind him, ready to swing the scythe downwards to slice him in halve. Again, the Master stopped Maka using his lighting. Looking at all three of them in pain, the Master marked, "That looks like it really hurts. We don't you just lay down like the tools you are?"

"Resonance stable, noise at 0.3%"

"This doesn't hurt one bit." remarked Black Star, "Especially when I felt worse pain when I saw a friend getting hurt by you!"

"Black Needles charge with Soul Wavelength"

Marie added, "Being a teacher I'll protect my students from people like you and people like you don't need to exist."

"Prepare to fire in five seconds."

Maka responded, smiling, "For a guy who says where nothing but tools. You sure depend on us don't you? And that's why we tools can beat our 'master'!"

"Fire!" shouted Kid, Liz, and Patty.

All the Meisters jumped away from the Master. An orb like missile instantly rushed towards the Master. Unable to block or escape, the missile impacted and exploded on his chest, blasting him through the air and crashing into a wall. The Master seeing all the Meisters standing next to Kid, the one who fired the missile with Death Canon. Smirking, Master said, "It takes a lot more than that to kill me."

"Who said killing you was our goal." Kid applied.

Shocked, the Master looked down to see that he is being engulfed by the strings of lights from the cracked wall he's laying on. Slowly the light dragged him into the cracked wall, only for him to laugh. The Master shouted, "You think you this will end everything? Me being…defeated…doesn't stop the merge. Once the merge is complete, I'll be back but I don't think most of your world isn't."

The only thing left the light to dragged in is his mask, with him saying his final words, "Tell the Doctor, I win."

* * *

Authors Notes:

Hope this is fight that everyone wishes, because I like it.


	11. Soul

Surrounded by the motionless Cybermen; Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Stein, Marie, and Black Star met up with the Doctor, Amy and Tsubaki. Black Star sat next to Tsubaki, trying to comfort her in her pain. Looking at her, Amy walked up to the Doctor in tears, "Is their anything you can do, at all."

Silent, the Doctor sat down while trying to hide his sadness. Soul seeing the Doctor's expression of hopelessness, he suggested, "Hey, let's just leave those two alone and so you can stop this merge."

Still depressed, the Doctor responded, "I can't."

"What do you mean…you can't?" Amy asked, shocked.

"It means that I can't!" screamed the Doctor.

Everyone looked at the Doctor in suspense, immediately Black Star angrily shouted, "How can you save that? Tsubaki gave her life to save and in return all you can say is that you can't?"

"Black Star." whispered Tsubaki, "Please calm down."

"We defeated the Master wouldn't that stop all of this?" shouted Maka.

"Did you forget Maka?" Kid explained, "His defeat doesn't mean anything since it isn't the cause for this, but according to you his existence should be erased since we used that crack of light so none of this shouldn't be happening."

"It doesn't work like that." the Doctor said, "The Master used the same crack to make this all this happen and not to mention on the other side of that crack at this moment is the void. Even it did erase him from existence the universe would cooperate to make sure everything he did still happen even if he isn't around to do it."

Realization, Liz asked, "Wait a moment, why don't we destroy those towers that's making this merge happening?"

"We can't do that either because those towers is in a forth dimension which we can't get too."

Marie walked up to the Doctor, picked him up by the bowtie than screamed at him, "So your saying is that everyone is gone forever and theirs nothing we can do about it? So everything we did up to this point is for nothing and we should've just let this merge continue to begin with!"

"No…of course not." the Doctor replied.

Bam, Marie slap him, slamming him too the ground. "Don't tell me what you can't do!" screamed Marie, "We're not some tools who wait around to see what happens. Maybe you gave up, doesn't mean I have to."

She began to walk away from everyone but she stopped by Stein's words, "How exactly are you going to stop this Marie?"

"I don't know but anything betters than doing nothing!"

"And so right your are." The Doctor announced while getting back to his feet, "It's not over yet and your right, we gotta do something right. Okay, theirs something I'm missing but what is it that I'm missing, come on think. What did the Master say?"

Maka thinking, she said, "Well that only talked about how where just a bunch of tools."

"And also he talk about his never ending drum beat." added Soul.

"That's nothing new." commented the Doctor, "Those drums of been…"

The Doctor stopped; everybody looked at him in confusion. Than he shouted in exciement, "Of course how can I miss that, it's so obvious."

"What is it?" asked Amy, "What's so obvious?"

"All these universes are being pulled in by a common frequency and we have to do is separate the differences of the universes and block out the common frequency."

"I don't get it." said Black Star.

"Okay I'll put it in these words, all the universes are the water inside the cup and we're breaking that cup."

"Okay but how are we going to 'break that cup'?" asked Soul.

"Amy, Kid remember the song we heard in the TARDIS?"

"Yes." Amy replied.

"I heard it but no else did though." Kid applied.

"They didn't hear because they don't have hears like us but the point is that it's not music but actually the frequency that's been combining these worlds together and we're going to do is stop that frequency."

"Okay but how?" puzzled Amy.

"Right now, theirs too many frequencies going on because the merge is creating many frequencies; most notably the Cybermen. You see we have to do is cut off the Cybermen's frequency so I can find and isolate the main frequency with the TARDIS."

"How are you going to cut off the Cybermen's frequency?" asked Kid.

"We're going to use the Madness Manipulation Machine for that."

"You can't be serious?" Maka demanded.

"But I can't do it, so Stein I need you to do it for me since you know how to dissect things."

"What exactly do you need to dissect in order to make this work?" asked Stein.

"A Cybermen. More accurately you need to wire a living Cybermen to the Madness Manipulation Machine along with one of our necklaces. But the bad news is that the person that the Cyberman replaced properly won't come back."

Marie in anger said, "What your saying is that we have to…"

Black Star interrupted Marie; he pulled out necklace likes theirs out of this pocket and said, "I know the perfect Cyberman we can use."

"Were did that come from?" asked Liz.

"Hold on, you say that you can't do it, why?" Kid asked the Doctor.

"Well in order for me to isolate the frequency I need to go back to my universe and compare the frequencies between our worlds." explain the Doctor, "Even then the only thing I can do is finding it; one person has to jam it from its original source."

Amy confused, asked, "Where is the original source?"

The Doctor looking at the cracked wall across the street, he said, "In the Void."

"But wouldn't the person who goes in there won't existence anymore?" worried Liz.

"Yes but the necklaces will keep you safe, just not for a long time though." expressed the Doctor.

"Then I'll do it." Soul said pointing to himself with his thumb.

In shock, Maka sadly said, "What? Soul you can't."

"Why not?" angrily said Soul, "This frequency is just like a song isn't? I'm the only person here who can stop it; all I'll have to do is use my black blood. Doctor, just tell me what I have to do."

Hesitating, the Doctor replied, "Just listen for the frequency and stop it by with the same frequency."

"What, theirs no way I'll let you go in there." cried Maka.

"Stop it Maka! I'm your weapon and I'm going to protect you no matter what even it's going into another world and play some song!"

The Doctor looking at his wristwatch, said, "Okay we don't have a lot of time, we better do this now. Amy with me."

The Doctor tossed his sonic screwdriver to Stein saying, "Just point and press."

The Doctor entered the now fully powered TARDIS with Amy entering behind him angrily. Amy shouting at the Doctor, "You're just going to let him go on like this?"

Without saying anything, the Doctor flipped some levers, making the TARDIS shake. "He's giving up his life!" screamed Amy.

Outside, everyone watched the TARDIS disappear leaving behind flurry of winds. Stein turning his head to Black Star asked, "So Black Star, where is this Cyberman we can use."

Black Star looking at Tsubaki said, "It's the one in the Death Room."

Tsubaki demanding Black Star, "Black Star…we're going with them."

"No way! I'm not letting you move from this spot."

"The Doctor said that we needed…the Cyberman alive. And we're going to hold it…down while Professor Stein can do what…he needs to do."

"But Tsubaki…"

"This is going to be my final performance Black Star…and I want you to be there with my…on stage."

Black Star cried, looking at them, Soul replied, "Keep her safe Black Star and I'll stop this by playing Beat Four."

Kid hearing what Soul just said, he remembers his conversation earlier with the other Soul. Instantly, Kid said, "Play Verse Three instead Soul."

Confused, Soul asked, "Why Verse Three?"

Kid replied, "Three's more of an even number."

"Hold on Kid, what are you exactly are we going to do?" asked Liz.

"Well the Cyberman are still running around in this town. We're going to distract them while everyone else does their parts."

"I think it's time for you to do that, we can't stand around here talking." said Stein.

"Right. Liz, Patty."

"Yeah, yeah." Liz acknowledged, turning into a gun.

"Okay." Patty said turning into a gun.

After Kid obtain his guns, he jumped in the air throwing a ball of light in to the ground. The ball of light turned into skateboard, which Kid landed on. The wheels powerful like jet engines, blasted into the air. Looking at Kid taking off, Stein said, "Black Star, just follow us while we make our way to the Death Room. We don't want Tsubaki getting into more pain than she is in now. Marie."

Marie turning into a hammer said, "Right."

Black Star picked up Tsubaki, with her under both of his arms. Stein ran off to the DWMA with Black Star following him. Maka and Soul stayed behind, watching them running off.

In the air, Liz worried asked Kid, "Kid, is what we're doing right?"

Confused, Kid said, "What do you mean?"

"I'm mean is that we're doing nothing more than just being bodyguards. Shouldn't we be helping the others?"

"We are helping Liz. It's hard to explain but it seems that all of this should happen the way it wants to be played out."

"Says who Kid?"

"Soul." Kid replied.

Kid looking, he sees rows of Cybermen marching through the streets. Shouting, Kid said, "Get ready, we're going in."

Later; the Death Room, Stein stared at the only static figure in the room, the one Black Star defeated. Not satisfied, worried Marie asked, "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Positive." Black Star unemotionally said.

Tsubaki said, "Black Star…I'm ready."

"That's good." commented Stein, "Because it's coming."

The figure like the others is being replaced with a Cyberman. Agony, Tsubaki painfully turned into a black sword for Black Star to wield. Crying, Black Star shouted, "Shadow Star!"

Tons of long tentacles popped out from Black Star's shadow. Wrapping themselves with it's arms, legs, head, and stomach, the tentacles captured the Cyberman; hanging it flat and spread out in the air. Stein pulling out a scalpel, walked next to the Cyberman saying, "It's time to dissect you."

In the streets, Soul and Maka standing a distance from the cracked wall, witnesses Kid dodging all the lasers shooting at them from the Cyberman. Without seeing Kid anymore since he hid behind the buildings, Maka looked at Soul with an angry look. Soul in the corner of his eye sees Maka's face, took a step back fearing her. "H…hey don't look at me like that." Soul said scared.

"No!" Maka yelled, "I just don't understand why you have to sacrifice yourself!"

"Because Maka if I don't than everyone from our world will be gone forever, do you want that to happen?"

"Of course not but why does it have to be you?"

"Man, you're one big idiot. It's because like Tsubaki I'm the only one who can do it at the time. Besides I don't want that jerk of a Master too win."

"Than that's the case than as your Meister I'll join you."

"And as your weapon I don't want you to come! Anyone who goes in their, don't come back and I don't want that happen to you."

"But Soul…"

Maka being interrupted, Soul flicked Maka's forehead. "You idiot. You're the coolest partner and you don't know when to give up. Besides someone as to keep your father in his place." Soul sign.

Soul ran to the cracked light, jumping in. Shocked, feared, Maka yelled, "Soul!'

Circuits connecting between the chest of the Cyberman, the necklace inside the Cyberman, and the Madness Manipulation Machine; Stein completed the project. Marie looking the equipment, she asked, "So is this going to work."

Lighting a cigarette, Stein replied, "Hopefully."

Confused, Black Star said, "So how do you turn it on?"

Stein pulled out the sonic screwdriver that the Doctor gave him, "With this."

He pointed the screwdriver at the Cyberman and pressed the button. The device turned on, a blue beam of light shot into the air with acting like a transmitter. Outside the Death Room, the Cybermen become transparent, unmovable, unthinkable figures standing motionless. Kid stopped moving around seeing the Cybermen, not doing anything. "Looks like they did it" Liz applied.

"Not yet." Kid added.

The Doctor messing around with the controls, sees on the monitor that the frequency of the Cyberman is cut off. Rejoicing, the Doctor shouted, "Way to go Frankenstein!"

Turning fowls, pulling levers, pushing buttons he locates the other frequencies and blocking them one by one. Seeing on the monitor, the Doctor located the main frequency fusing all the worlds together. Shouting, "Now front and center!"

Complete darkness, silent, nothing; Soul drift through the nothingness with eyes closed. In the Black Blood, at the piano he listens for the noise of the frequency. He hears it, raised his hands into the air and shouted, "Beat Four will take care of you."

Soul like a rock dropped his hands to slam the piano and play it. He stopped before he touched the keys, he listen again. Realizing, Soul said, "No that's not right. Verse Three will do instead."

The key pressed, the tone of the sounds poured out of neither of sadness nor madness rather the sounds of cheering. Faster the song went but not it didn't race the heart but rather calmed it. The higher notes didn't make a person scared but instead makes the soul feel warm.

The fast shaking, rough, hanging for life, the Doctor and Amy tried their best not to bounce around inside the TARDIS for their life depended on it. Slowly the TARDIS begins to calm down and calmer to the point where it moved motionless. Both Doctor and Amy stood up and looked around to see if anything is wrong. Amy looking at the Doctor asked, "So is it over?"

The Doctor walked towards the monitor and replied, "Lets see, the TARDIS still as power, the sun is a ball of gas, the moon doesn't have a face, theirs no detections of Cybermen, all stars are in the right place, but theirs only one way to find out."

The Doctor pulled a lever than the TARDIS again began to move. Amy puzzled asked, "Where are we going Doctor?"

Stopped, the Doctor ran outside with Amy following him out the doors to the middle of a hot, empty, desert. Amy just looked at the Doctor who he is looking at the ground while walking around. She asked him, "What is this place and what are you looking for?"

He responded, "This is the Nevada Dessert where Death City is supposed to be."

"Supposed to be?"

"Right, but everyone is all right if I can find…"

"Looking for this?" said a familiar voice holding out in their hand the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

Kid, Liz, and Patty stood in front of the DMWA surrounded by fellow students and hearing people talking in the streets. Stein and Marie walked out of the DWMA meeting up with them and also Maka running up the stairs also meet them. Liz worried asked, "Is it all over?"

"Judging by the people showing up instead of the Cyberman, all I can say yes." Kid answered.

"However it seems that no one knew what happen to them and everyone is asking how they suddenly appeared somewhere else where they where a second ago." said Maka.

"Considering the worse, that's only a minor thing." added Stein.

"Hay, hay, hay what's up people." shouted Death who is walking towards them while waving his hand.

"Father!" excited Kid, "Wait, are you really my father?"

"Of course I am Kiddo what kind of question is that?"

"Well you might be the Maasster." Patty said.

"Mmm…Stein what are they applying and by the way aren't all of you supposed to be away on assignments?"

"Don't worry children this is Lord Death, I can see his soul engulfing the town." Stein said, "And Lord Death I'll fill you in later."

Realizing someone is missing, Maka asked, "Hey where's Black Star and Tsubaki?"

Looking down, Marie responded, "They're inside, I think we should leave them alone."

Inside the Death Room, Tsubaki lied on the floor coughing out blood with Black Star crying holding her hand. "Come on Tsubaki, your spotlight isn't over yet." said Black Star, "You still got a crowd who's waiting for your performance."

Trying to speak, Tsubaki whispered, "Black Star…you're a good friend…can you tell my parents…"

"You tell them you're not going to die here."

"Tell them…I had the best friend in the world next…to me…so please don't…cry."

Tsubaki evaporated into the air like pedals blowing in the wind, leaving behind her soul. Black Star hugged the soul crying, saying, "Sorry Tsubaki."

The dessert, the Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver from Soul who is wearing a black tuxedo. Amy confused asked, "Soul, what are you doing here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Soul said, "Well actually I'm not here, this is only an illusion of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you see, I'm on the other side of that crack you see behind you and I'm just playing a song to communicate with you."

Amy and the Doctor turned to see the same radiating crack lying on the ground. Soul continued, "Like the Master, I used that thing to talk to Kid and tell him a few things that he might need to know, like telling him to make me play Verse Three."

"Not Maka or Black Star?" asked the Doctor.

"Well Maka would be angry and Black Star…he couldn't piece this together."

"Is that the reason your not talking to Maka instead of us?" asked Amy.

"Actually she completely forgot about me like everyone else. So there's no reason for me to talk to her since I shouldn't scare her. Well this is goodbye and before I, Doctor for someone who is so smart you sure are an idiot."

Soul vanished before their eyes, Amy crying asked the Doctor, "We did he have to go Doctor? I told Maka that a guy who is willing to protect them is guy who's worth keeping around."

"That's not how it works Amy." applied the Doctor, "See Amy he didn't toss his life away but instead he let other lives to go on. I don't know his reason, maybe he just loved them and don't want them to see get hurt."

Black Star walked to the tombstone of Tsubaki and placed a camellia flower on her grave.

"Maybe he did it because he felt that what he should do."

Kid looked over Death City, putting on the same mask as his father.

"Or perhaps he did it so the next generation can grow up."

Marie waved her hand at the students running off to their homes.

"Than again he could have did it so the people he saved can also save people."

Black Star walked up to Crona who is looking at the moon.

"Than again he might did it because is instinct told him to do so."

Maka looked up at the clear blue sky, crying for an unknown reason.

"Amy he didn't give up his life no quite contrary he saved people lives so they can live. In fact do you know what Verse Three is?"

"No." Amy replied.

"It's a song written in 2876, the three verses are family, friends, and love; the reasons to fight for."

END


End file.
